yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Relic (eS VII)
, also referred to as , are items spoken of in myths of many races. They were excavated around the world in millennia ago and their search are mostly leave to S.O.N.G. and Japan Government. They are also the one of the main reason of Shu trying to taking over Japan while also the reason of the American Government. Ame no Habakiri Ame no Habakiri (天羽々斬) : Activated by Rinne Chonogami and currently belongs to her as well, the first classified relic used to be under the care in Raine Kazanari's Laboratory. Rinne used one of its fragments and implanted into Soulsaver's (b-daman) body, in order to grant its to have the ability to slash through anything with the properties of an absolute sword. Later, Rinne was able to reconfigure into a pendant. Etymology This Relic originates from the legendary sword (popularly called Totsuka no Tsurugi) used by the Shinto God Susanoo of Japanese mythology. The sword was also used by Izanagi to kill his offspring, Kagu-tsuchi. Its name means "Snake-Slayer of Takamagahara": "Ame" (天) being another word for Takamagahara (高天原), the Shinto heaven which is home to the Amatsukami gods; and "haba" (羽々) being an archaic term for "snake", this name coming from its being used to slay the eight-headed snake Yamata-no-Orochi. Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (十拳剣 "Sword of Length of Ten Fists"?) is not a specific sword, but a common noun for any sword of this length. In Japanese mythology, numerous deities own a sword of this kind. One of these is Ame no Habakiri. Ichaival Ichaival(イチイバル) : Activated by Miren Hibiyoru and currently belongs to her as well, the second classified relic that used to be under the care in Raine Kazanari's Laboratory. After the World War II, Ichaival was discovered by Raine and wasn't activated by her, instead,Raine passed it to Miren's parents as she reconfigured it into a pendant before they left Japan to volunteer to help in Val Verde prior the story. It has the properties of an arrow, so when Miren implanted it into Dragonic's (b-daman) body, granting it to executing rapid-fire attacks and can pierce through anything. In order to fight against Core System Weapon by using the pendant's power, Miren used the power of song which providing Phonic Gain to utilized them into the shape of the weapons she wants. She was able to utilized Ichaival as her weapons, because the theory made by Raine that was discovered by Rinne herself. The relic focuses on long range-projectile weaponry, mainly bows; due to her violent imagination, however, she is able to manifest it into guns. Etymology Ichaival was a bow owned by Odin, capable of turning one arrow shot into ten arrows. Another source claims that the bow was from Ydalir, the home of the god Ullr. Gungnir Gungnir (ガングニール) : Activated by Raine Kazanari and currently its whereabouts is unknown as some implies it was destroyed completely during Raine's mission saving Rinne. However, Rinne has half of the pendant, as it revealed is the one that Raine reconfigured into a pendant. Etymology Gungnir is a spear owned by Odin, god of the Norse Mythology. It was said that the spear will never misses and always kills its target. According to Ynglinga Saga 9, Gungnir was the sacred weapon on which oaths were sworn and treaties were agreed. By the use of Gungnir, Odin pierced his side when he offered himself on the world tree Yggdrasil. Nehustan Armor Nehushtan Armor (ネフシュタンの鎧) : A complete relic found by Raine Kazanari and was left in her care at her laboratory for research and protection. The armor was activated by using the phonic gain from Raine herself for years. American terrorists caused an explosion in the laboratory which caused it to be presumed lost along with other relics that once belonged to Raine. Rinne recalled the research by Raine, though labelled an armor, the Nehushtan Armor is actually very weak defensively. Its primary abilities instead lie in its infinite regenerative capabilities. While easily broken, the relic can completely heal itself within seconds of taking damage, and can regenerate from near-complete destruction. In somehow, it was in the hand of Shu Yatogami and its fragments were used in the Core System Weapons for regenerating purposes. It fragments were very small, around 1cm to 2cm which can be destroyed by tools with relics' power. Examples, Soulsaver with Ame no Habakiri's fragment within in its body. Etymology The Nehushtan (or Nehustan, Hebrew: נחושתן or נחש הנחושת), in the Hebrew Bible, was a sacred object in the form of a snake of brass upon a pole. The priestly source of the Torah says that Moses used a 'fiery serpent' to cure the Israelites from snake bites. Shénshòujìng Shénshòujìng (シェンショウジン) is a mirror Relic whose fragment is used by Shu Yatogami for his helicopter's stealth ability and later to control Rinne Chonogami. This relic was recovered by Raine Kazanari and left in her laboratory before it was stolen by American Terrorists who exploded the lab 5 years prior the story. Click the link to read the main article. Airgetlám Airgetlám (アガートラーム) is a new relic belonged to Raine Kazanari as she activated it and reconfigured to a pendant. She gained it after meeting Managarmr, her new partner. The Airgetlám's special ability is to control energy vectors. Managarmr gave the relic to Raine because Airgetlám is shown to be able to, either automatically or by subconscious or emotional desire, help reduce the stress on her body using this ability. This is the main reason why she can recovered by her illness of forbid to to intense activities. The relic is also referred as the "Silver's Gauntlet" by Managarmr as it originally created based from its mythology. Etymology In Irish mythology, Nuada or Nuadu (modern spelling: Nuadha), known by the epithet Airgetlám (modern spelling: Airgeatlámh, meaning "silver hand/arm"), was the first king of the Tuatha Dé Danann. He is cognate with the Gaulish and British god Nodens. His Welsh equivalent is Nudd or Lludd Llaw Eraint. Category:Relics Category:Plot Elements Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension